Marucho Marukura
, real name Chouji Marukura, is a character in the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character He is a wealthy, generous boy who specializes in Aquos. He is the brain of the Brawlers, a real walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and work on strategies. He use to be extremely obedient to his parents out of fear, but that changed when he joined the Brawlers, however he is still very obedient. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. Marucho has a butler named Kato. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Preyas, which he obtains when Preyas crashes his house party, which was thrown after he moved into Dan's town. Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension in Marucho's battle with Klaus Von Hertzon which made Marucho want Preyas back so much that when Klaus opened up his portal, Marucho followed him. Later, when Klaus shows up with Preyas Dan and Runo find a way to get Preyas back by using the ability Pure Light. Preyas evolved into a two-sided Bakugan called Angelo and Diablo by coughing them up. Unlike the other Bakugan however, Preyas multiplies when he evolves, so Marucho got to keep the old Preyas. He multiplied into Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Preyas also has a move called "Change of Attribute" with which he can take advantage of the opponent’s gate card. When Marucho was being tested by Frosch he had to fight an old version of himself, the one who always listened to his parents. This sickened him but he was able to accept his past and how it made him who he is today and passes the test. When he brawled against Dan with Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas he was ranked seventh. Preyas Angelo/Diablo are not in New Vestroia. When he was in Vestroia he fought Aquos-Ventus hybrids Taygen and Hairadee alongside Shun. He originally just fought Taygen but then they teamed up when they realized that they were both able to use both Aquos and Ventus. He then defeated them by using a Diagonal Relationship with Ventus and Haos with Angelo and Skyress, and then a Pyrus and Darkus with Preyas and Diablo, defeating them. He later brawled against the Taygen once again alongside the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels and defeated it. He is shorter, smaller, and younger than the rest of the brawlers. Marucho's battle style revolves around his mind using it to predict and outthink his opponent. He enjoys watching cooking shows with Preyas and thinks Preyas is quite funny even though nobody else does. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Marucho returns in New Vestroia, following Dan and Drago into the new world. When the Vexos attack first against Dan and Mira, he stands back and observes the new way of battling. Marucho later goes to the Resistance headquarters and gains new clothes. By episode 4, Marucho is disappointed with himself, as he is part of the Resistance, yet doesn't have an Aquos Bakugan (Either Mira, Baron, and Ace weren't able to catch one or lost the ones they had) (in the English version they say they don't have any Pyrus Bakugan). Marucho decides to leave for a bit so that he can look for one. While walking through a jungle, he is caught in a trap set up by a Bakugan called Elfin, who resembles Sailor Moon. Elfin gives him some food while she explains about how she knew Preyas before he got captured. Marucho than decides that they should team up, but Elfin wants Marucho to prove himself that he's really the "right partner" for her. Suddenly, Mylene comes in and tries to steal what's left of the Aquos Bakugan (the Wontu), so Elfin and Marucho team up to fight her. With Elfin's rather interesting abilities and attribute change, Marucho was winning until Mylene pulls out her trap Bakugan. Marucho manages to pull himself together for one last attack before he passes out. Shun saves him from losing and losing Elfin. Elfin reveals that she received training from Preyas and has decided to become his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 9, Elfin transforms in order to chase off some guards, as well as when they are outside of Alpha City, talking to the freed Bakugan. In episode 10 and 11, Marucho and Elfin challenge Shadow, who was blocking the portal under Prince Hydron's commands. He manages to defeat Shadow, much to Shadow's embarrassment and Mylene's annoyance. However, Marucho is defeated by Volt when the team is split a part, and disappears, like Ace. He is then freed by Mira and Spectra and manages to escape Beta City with the others. While in Gamma City Marucho battles alongside Shun against Mylene and Shadow and he and Shun win. Marucho's purpose for battling at Gamma City is so Dan and Ace could go to destroy the third Dimension Controller. He helps Dan along with Mira to defeat Spectra, but they just narrowly beat the new Helios MK2 with their combined powers. After the Resistance comes back to Earth Marucho allows everyone to stay in his house and puts up a shield so the Vexos won't be able to track them as long as the stay in the house. Later on he comes back to fight Shadow and Hydron with Preyas and Elfin, and although he wins, Elfin still loses the Aquos Energy. In episode 40, he and Ace face Shadow Prove and Lync Volcan. They lose due to the Trap Field and the Darkus Energy is taken. After Keith joins the Resistance he and Marucho start working on Battle Gear for Drago in episodes 45 and 46. After some testing in Bakugan Interspace with the prototype, they manage to succeed in creating it. In episode 52, after he, Preyas, and Elfin defeated the Alternative, Akwimos becomes his new Guardian Bakugan. In the Japanese Ending of thet Episode he is shown explaining Alice and Shun how the Interespace works. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He is the most intelligent of the brawlers and has a new outfit in Gundalian Invaders. His new Guardian Bakugan will be Akwimos. After Ren gave him a new Phantom Data, Marucho created Bakugan Interspace which allowed all brawlers around the world to battle each other. In episode 1, he was revealed to have finally released Bakugan Interspace to the entire world. He is ranked #3 on the Interspace rankings. He gave Jake his first Bakugan, which is a digital copy of Subterra Coredem, the Subterra Bakugan that arrived in Bakugan Interspace when it received the "Unknown Data." In episode 2, Marucho did not last long in the battle against Sid and Lena. Akwimos ended up showing a weakness to Phosphos's venom. Marucho was able to help Drago by nullifying Sid's gate card. So Dan did most of the battle. After Fabia's battle against Jesse, Ren runs away without admitting that the Gundalians are the ones that attacked the Neathians, and Marucho is the only one that believes that Ren is innocent. In episode 7, he battled Ren and revealed his new battle gear, Gigarth. He won and realized that Ren was lying the whole time. In episode 8, Marucho battles Sid and a Ventus brawler named Casey with Jake using the real Akwimos and Coredem. In the end, they both win and Marucho captures Casey's Buz Hornix In episode 10, Marucho makes an avatar of himself to brawl alongside Fabia against Lena and Zenet. Then he sneaks in to try and shut down BI. Ren finds him and tells him of his past. He also plants a computer virus inside BI to allow the Brawlers to hack inside. In episode 14, he battled alongside the Neathians and became one of the Castle Knights with the rest of the Brawlers. In episode 15, Marucho and Jake faced off against Airzel and Mason in order to buy enough time for Dan, Shun and Fabia to bring the second shield back online. Eariler in this episode, Marucho proves his worth as a brilliant military strategist by coming up with a decoy strategy to distract the Gundalians while they try to reactivate the second shield, as Queen Serena states later that he is a gift to Neathia. In episode 19, he and Fabia battle against Ren and Nurzak. During the battle, Marucho reveals that he still has not gotten over Ren's betrayal and gets very emotional and angry. Later, the Sacred Orb sends a dimensional twister as a warning, thus ending the battle. Later, back the palace, Marucho said that the Orb acted the way it did was because it was because two friends were fighting on the battlefield. Marucho then says that even though the others will think he is crazy, he believes Ren will come back to the Brawlers. In episode 24, he faces off against Stoica when Emperor Barodius lauches another attack. The battle continues into episode 25 and he ends up losing. After that, he regains his friendship with Ren. In episode 30, he and Shun help Dan get inside the Gundalian castle to rescue Jake. Soon after, he and Shun get separated from Dan. The two of them end up fighting Gill and Airzel. Although they managed to defeat Airzel, they still lost to Gill and fled. In episode 33, he battled against Jake after disguising himself as a Gundalian Guard, but the battle ended up being a tie when the force of Akwimos' and Coredem's attacks Knocked him out of the Gundalian fortress. He was caught by Shun and Hawktor. In episode 34, He stays behind and battles Airzel and Strikeflier. In episode 35, He retreats from Airzel and meets up with the rest of his team fro a battle against Airzel, Gill, Stoica, and Kazarina. In epsiode 36 They win against the Gundalians and Retreat to Neathia, leaving Fabia behind to battle Kazarina. In episode 37 He battles Zenet until Kazarina's death snaps her and Contestir out of hypnosis. She joins the castle Knights for the battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In epsiode 38, He battles Phantom Dharak, but he and Akwimos are defeated in one hit. In episode 39, He is woken up by Linehalt's forbidden power, and later says goodbye to Akwimos, the Neathians, and the Gundalians before he is teleported back to Earth. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, it is revealed that Marucho has Aquos Trister from Gundalia. Also, he turned over administrative duties of Bakugan Interspace to the system, allowing it to expand but also attracting sleazy characters such as a card dealer named Dylan. He observes Dan's battle against Ben but then sends out Trister to stabilize the arena when Drago loses control of his powers. In episode 2, he is seen battling Jack Punt, a member of Team Anubias. At first he and Trister were struggling but were starting to come back before Zenthon appeared. They tried battling him but Trister was defeated by Zenthon's laser blast. The battle was declared a draw due to Zenthon's interference. He comments later "that Mechtogan has the same destructive power as Drago". In episode 3, he and Shun try to offer encouragement to Dan to tell them what is going with him and that they will always be there for him. Dan just makes another excuse and walks away. Later when he and Shun are watching Dan's battle with Anubias - they realize that Dan is holding Drago's power back and that is what he has been hiding but they do not know why. In episode 4, he and Shun went to talk to Dan at his house but was not there. Later they appear to be spying on Dan and Drago's training session. Later he and Trister helped out Dan battle Zenthon along with Shun and Taylean but are unsuccessful at defeating him. In episode 5, he and Shun battled the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals before Sellon and Anubias interfered with the battle due to be three to two with Krowll and Horridian. In episode 7, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Bakunano and he was losing before Shun appeared and beat them. In episode 10, he tries to stop Shun from entering the Battle Royale, which fails. He then teams up with Paige and Rafe to stop Silent Strike, who wreaks havoc in Interspace. After he disappears, Shun and Marucho have a talk with Paige and Rafe who reveal themselves as Gundalian and Neathian, and tell them what Mechtogan really are. He then leaves after Rafe calls the Brawlers weak, and he has a meeting with his dad on quitting the Brawlers. In episode 11, his father asks him to quit the Brawlers and help fix Interspace from a different viewpoint. But after a talk from Trister, Marucho decides not to quit. Then, he battles Jack Punt and wins the battle without losing any life force, making his father and Kato proud. In episode 12, he will teach Paige and Rafe about brawling strategies. In episode 13, he will battle against Shun in the Interspace Championship Finals. It also appears that the Brawlers will be divided between Shun and Marucho in this episode. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Aquos Preyas ** Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas * Aquos Siege * Aquos Stinglash * Aquos Limulus * Aquos Juggernoid * Aquos Terrorclaw * Aquos Robotallion Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Aquos Preyas(First Guardian- Reunited with in episode 26) *Aquos Elfin (Fourth Guardian- Received in episode 4) **Aquos Minx Elfin (Fourth Guardian- Evolved in episode 27) *Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian- Digital Clone obtained in episode 52) *Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap) *Aquos Wontu Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian- Digital Clone- then the real Akwimos in episode 8, left on Neathia) *Gold Gigarth (Battle Gear left on Neathia) *Subterra Coredem (Given to Jake- Digital Clone) *Ventus Buz Hornix (Taken from Casey) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Aquos Infinity Trister (Guardian Bakugan) *Aqous Preyas (In New Vestroia) *Silver Crosstriker (BakuNano) Illusionary Marucho * Aquos Frosch * Aquos Warius * Aquos Siege Bakugan Dimensions *Aquos Mutant Elfin-1000 Gs *Aquos Akwimos-1000 Gs *Aquos Infinity Trister-1000 Gs Trivia * Marucho is not the best runner, as shown in New Vestroia episode 9. * Marucho is also a bit of a klutz. * The dot on his head is possibly a birthmark. * Marucho is one of the youngest Bakugan players known. * In New Vestroia, he's considered to be the second youngest in the Resistance, the youngest being Baron. * Marucho has the most Guardians with two or one under his ownership, as Shun only has Ingram after Storm Skyress decided to stay in New Vestroia, Drago being Dan's only Guardian, and all of the other characters being absent from the events of one other season. * All of Marucho's current Guardian Bakugan have powers of more than one attribute . The only exception was digital clone Akwimos, but after Fabia Sheen arrived, Marucho received the real Akwimos. Another interesting fact about this is that all of his Guardian Bakugan (except Angelo/Diablo Preyas and Trister) are able to change to Darkus . * Marucho believes the Trap Bakugan can't talk because they have their own form of communication. * He develops a strong friendship with Ren before he learns that he lied to them the whole time. * Jake often calls him little Maruch. * Most of his guardians have a laid-back attitude, even Angelo. The one exception being Trister. * Marucho has a strong relationship with Ren, as he helped make Interspace happen. * The name Marucho comes from Marukura Choji * He is one of the four characters that stay main characters; the other three are Dan Kuso, Drago, and Shun Kazami. * His personality is similar to Rekuta from Duel Masters in that he possesses a high level of intelligence, and he also tends to worry when an opponent pulls out a surprise ability that may nullify that of his own Bakugan, or surpass the power of the latter. * All of his Guardian Bakugan are all a little immature. * He has had the most Guardian Bakugan over the course of the series, with six total. * Jake gave him the nickname "Little Maruch". * Even though he has lose many battles in the original series he was ranked 5. * Even though he made the Bakugan Interspace and made it possible for everyone (with help from Ren), nobody seems to recegonize him. Most of the kids only go after the top ranker players. * Since he is the owner of Bakugan Interspace, he has the power to ban or not let people enter BI who uses NanoGears to create massive distruct. Or he can close BI and restart it with new rules. However, because he gave up his administratives duties to the computer systems - he may not have as much power over Bakugan Interspace as he did in Gundalian Invaders. * The spot on his forehead gets smaller and smaller as he gets older. * Marucho appears to be slightly taller in Mechtanium Surge, as he is just a foot shorter than Dan or Shun if you take the time to notice. * He, along with Shun, are the only ones to change Guardian Bakugan every season. Gallery Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas 81.jpg|Marucho with Preyas and Angelo Image24.png Marucho2.PNG Marucho_after_losing_Preyas.png Bakugan ep 46 12.png Bakugan ep 46 8.png Bakugan ep 46 5.png Bakugan ep 46 3.png Marucho...png Tg.png Hb.png hj.png Bakugan: New Vestroia File:008.PNG|Marucho and Elfin File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG|Marucho and Elfin Marucho New Vestroia.PNG|Marucho in New Vestroia. Marucho ability.png|Marucho activating an ability File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Marucho Intermission Japanese.PNG|Marucho and Elfin on Japanese Intermission File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg 7e.PNG Maruchowel.png 40.png Snapshot - 4.jpg|Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 5.jpg|Marucho with Shun and Alice in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake Fm10.jpg 14qs.jpg Picture 216.png File:Cb214.jpg Marucho Crying GI.PNG|Marucho Crying. File:Marucho_crying.jpg File:Marucho_screaming.jpg File:Ren_and_marucho.jpg File:185px-Marucho and Jake DR.png File:185px-Marucho and Ren goodbye DR.png Am20.jpg Marucho DATA GI.PNG|Marucho looking for information. Marucho BakuMeter.PNG|Marucho with his BakuMeter. File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg marucho_GI.png Marucho Gundalian Invaders.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png Martrintms.JPG Marucho MS ability.png|Marucho activating an ability Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0056.jpg|Marucho activating an ability Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Marucho, Dan and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Ddd.jpg Tristarmarucho.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0012.jpg|Marucho and Tristar Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0024.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0025.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1 2 1 0007.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Marucho and Trister's official art from the Cartoon Network website. hurt marucho.png marucho's dad.png|Marucho's dad asking Marucho to quit the Battle Brawlers e.bmp.jpg|marucho and shun p.bmp.jpg|marucho and shun D.jpg tygybgt.png|Marucho with Alice in photo (EP 11) njnn.png jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) hnunh.png Others File:BA157_AB_SM_maruchothrow_F.jpg se01_ep03.jpg BK_BUS2_Marucho.jpg|IM Icon File:Marucho BD.JPG|Marucho in Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho_BD_Site.JPG File:Marucho_Maintenence.JPG Team25.jpg File:Gi_marucho_akwimos_1280x1050.jpeg|Marucho and Akwimos at Bakugan.com marucho-bgi.png|IM Icon Morucho evolution pack haos.jpg Card_NPC_Marucho.png|Marucho Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Aquos Users